


Young Master and the Book

by ANonsense



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Gen, Poetry, Rhyming, Sebastian wishes Ciel read more, Short & Sweet, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Talk, and confused, or different books, or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: If this is going to happen all the time, Sebastian is getting Ciel an encyclopaedia and letting him figure it out for himself.





	Young Master and the Book

"Sebastian? This book's unclear.

I want you to come over here

And, if you know, then tell me, please,

Of these elusive birds and bees."


End file.
